


Stardust

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2016 [5]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: It was a beautiful night





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctor_jasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_jasley/gifts).



“Come on!” Brendon said, pulling hard on Patrick’s arm. “We’re gonna miss it!” 

“It’s a meteor shower, I’m pretty sure we’re not gonna miss anything,” Patrick replied, frowning at him. “And I’m cold. Can’t we wait until the next one?” 

Gabe pushed Patrick from behind. “No arguing with the kid. C’mon Stump, keep it moving!” 

Patrick groaned, but let himself be both dragged and pushed towards their destination. Patrick slipped on some sand, and let out a frustrated growl. “God I HATE the desert! I still think this could have waited. Do we even know where we are? And how the hell are we getting back to the buses?”    


“Stop whining, we’ll be fine. I’m sure they’ll find our bones in a year. Two, tops,” Gabe told him, and kissed Patrick’s cheek. 

Brendon was grinning, and practically jumping from dune to dune. Finally he stopped, and he threw his arms out and twirled around. “Look up! It’s gonna be amazing!” 

Patrick frowned. He wasn’t really feeling it. But he did look up, and he was surprised. They were far away from civilization, and the sheer number of stars was astounding to Patrick. He’d never been one for the outdoors, and neither had Gabe. But Brendon was enthusiastic about it, and dragged them all over the place any chance he got. 

And then the meteors began to streak across the sky, and Patrick gasped. They were clearer, and some looked as though they were directly over their heads. Patrick pulled Brendon close, and kissed his lips. “Thank you,” he said, his eyes turning to the stars again. 

Brendon had the grace to refrain from saying, ‘I told you so’. Instead he chose to snuggle close to Patrick’s side. Gabe threw his arms around both of them, and kissed their hair. 

“You can see so much!” Brendon enthused. “Like, you can see the cosmic gas!” 

“It’s stardust,” Gabe told him, and squeezed both him and Patrick. 

  
He was still cold and uncomfortable, but it was so beautiful out that Patrick didn’t care anymore. He could ignore those discomforts for this. A quiet night, a beautiful sky, and the men he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
